One prior automated coil winding system employs separate work stations, similar to the work stations of the present invention, for performing the different steps of the manufacturing process. These steps are typically: unloading blank coil bobbins from a bulk supply; inserting terminals in the blank bobbins; winding coils on the bobbins; fluxing and soldering the coil ends to the bobbin terminals and electrically testing the coils; and unloading the finished coils. The work stations are arranged in a line and work is moved from station to station by a conveyer belt that travels the length of the line. Each station is equipped with its own transfer mechanism for removing arriving work from the conveyer belt, installing the work at the station for processing, and returning processed work to the conveyer belt for transport to the following work station. Each work station operates under the command of its own controller, with the controller of one station serving as a master for synchronizing operations of the subordinate controllers.
Certain disadvantages are associated with the prior automated coil winding system described above. The individualized transfer mechanisms associated with each of the work stations require a multiplicity of actuators, sensors and the like. The specialized tooling needed for the various transfer mechanisms increases the costs and time involved in setting up the system for initial production and complicates changing from production of coils of one particular design to coils of a different design. The individualized controllers of each of the work stations increase the capital costs of the equipment, make programming more difficult and time consuming, and increase the time and costs of maintaining and repairing the equipment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and means for automatically winding electrical coils in which individualized transfer mechanisms associated with separate work stations are eliminated.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method and means for automatically winding electrical coils in which operations at separate work stations are carried out under the command of a central controller.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method and means for automatically winding electrical coils in which the process is carried out at separate work stations and the work in process is transferred between the separate work stations by a robotic arm.
Still other objects of the invention are to provide an automated system for winding electrical coils which facilitates processing of a variety of coil bobbin specifications, thereby reducing the costs of specialized tooling and system set-up, simplifying maintenance and repair operations, and reducing the number and variety of spare parts required.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become evident as a complete understanding thereof is gained from the following complete description and the accompanying drawings.